YayaxKukai: You'd think I'd notice
by IWantAnIkuto
Summary: Yaya and Kuukai arrange to go shopping with their friends Tadase and Amu, but neither of them can make it so Kuukai is stuck with Yaya for the day, but this time, he sees her differently. When did she grow up so much! A simple, fluffy one-shot


**SayoChan here! I really wanted to do a Kuukai x Yaya, 'coz there definitely aren't enough of these! So here it is, a simple, fluffy one shot, Kuukai's POV, no other characters. Enjoy, oh, and please review! =3**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara

**Spoiler Warning:** None!

**Summary: **Yaya and Kuukai arrange to go shopping with their friends Tadase and Amu, but neither of them can make it so Kuukai is stuck with Yaya for the day, but this time, he sees her differently. When did she grow up so much?! A simple, fluffy one-shot =3 Kuukai x Yaya!

**You'd think I'd notice**

"Ugh why are they taking so long?? Yaya's hungry!!" complained Yaya as she and I awaited our friends arrival. I swear, all she ever thinks about is food. So far, Tadase and Amu were fifteen minutes late and I was really dreading spending the day with Yaya. Of course, she's one of my best friends, but putting up with her alone was a lot of work…

"Kuuu-kaaiii!" she squealed as she tugged at my jacket sleeve. I looked at the smaller girl and couldn't help but smile. She had those adorable eyes and innocent smile, and she knew it too…

"Yeah?" I said in my nicest voice. It was like taking care of a child…

"Can you call one of them? Coz I don't wanna stand here in the cold if they aren't coming." she said impatiently.

"Mm" I replied as I took my cell phone from my pocket and found Tadase's number. Pressing the call button, I noticed Yaya was resting her head on my shoulder, she looked really cute; no wonder she was so spoilt.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end of the phone. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey, where the heck are ya? We're cold and tired of waiting." I said in my pretend grumpy voice. Tadase chuckled.

"Didn't Amu tell you? I can't come today. Family stuff came up." he replied.

"She's not here either" I said.

"Oh, I'll text her." Tadase answered.

"Thanks, see ya" I said before hanging up the phone, "Tadase isn't coming Yaya-chan."

"Aww, what about Amu-chi?" replied Yaya. I shrugged lazily. Yaya rolled her eyes and continued to lean on me. After about five minutes, my phone buzzed in my pocket, and I got it out again and read the text aloud.

"_Hey Kuukai, sorry, I can't make it today! See you at school! Amu xx"_

I grunted and placed the phone back in my pocket.

"Typical, they're probably making out somewhere." I said, causing Yaya to giggle. She linked arms with me, the way she did with everyone and pulled me along the street.

"Oh well, who needs them! We can have fun on our own!" she said happily as she practically skipped along. Usually, I'd be embarrassed, but I was used to this now. I suppose it seemed like she was my little sister, so I ignored it and acted casual.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Yaya asked, her eyes gleaming. It didn't matter whether I wanted something, when Yaya was hungry, we ate.

"Sure" I replied.

"Yay!" squealed Yaya in her girly voice and she continued pulling me along until we reached a café that said something about chocolate cake, obviously that caught little Yaya-Chan's attention, so we went inside.

"Um, I'll have… a slice of chocolate cake and a hot chocolate drink please!" said Yaya excitedly. I chuckled and ordered a drink. We sat down at a table and awaited our orders patiently. Well… I waited patiently at least. After about five minutes, a waitress brought our orders to us; she was dressed in a fairly revealing uniform with a hat to match. Her blonde hair was tied into two plaits that reached her shoulders and she winked at me as she gave me my order.

"There ya go cutie" she said placing it in front of me. I looked up and to my surprise, caught Yaya scowling at the waitress.

"Protective little sister?" she said to me, giving Yaya a teasing smile.

"I'm NOT his little sister!!" she cried angrily, her soft lips forming a pout which was probably meant to be threatening, but she just ended up looking cute. I laughed nervously and thanked the waitress as she left the table.

"Yaya-chan, people are looking at us…" I said quietly, she was now sitting with her arms crossed and was still pouting. Then, to my surprise, she unfolded her arms and rested her head on one of them, her pout turning into a genuine frown as her gaze met the table.

"Sorry Kuukai" she said quietly.

"Hey, Yaya, it's okay" I said tilting her head to look at me. I grinned when her playful smile returned to her pretty face. She sure looked different today… Her makeup made her look a little older, and really highlighted her beautiful amber eyes. I suddenly realised that my hands were still gently holding her face, so with a blush, I let go.

Yaya giggled and tucked into her cake with a childish grin, causing me to laugh, so sweet.

For a moment, I realised something. Now that she was fifteen, she really did look different. You'd think I'd notice that she'd grown up… Her figure had certainly changed, she was taller and her hair was no longer in two pigtails. She left it down and the ends of her pretty light brown, reddish hair were curled into neat ringlets. She had a red ribbon clip on the left side for decoration, but it didn't make much difference as she still looked pretty grown up.

"Aren't ya gonna drink it?" asked Yaya innocently. I knew what she was thinking…

"Nah, you have it" I said watching her eyes light up.

"If you insist Kuukai!" she said with a cheery smile, almost knocking over her empty cup as she reached for mine. I laughed lightly and continued my random train of thought about the girl I thought I knew so well. She was probably my best friend, other than Tadase. I guess since I graduated from the guardians, we drifted apart a little. For some reason, that thought pulled at something inside me. I didn't like it.

I decided to start a conversation to find out a bit more about her.

"So Yaya-chan, how's school these days?" I asked casually.

"Good, boring though… All Amu-chi ever talks about is Ikuto, which makes Tadase sulk, so then Rima bugs Nagihiko. Same old, same old! How 'bout you Kuukai?" she replied.

"Meh" I replied, what an informative answer…

"I s'pose you have like four dates a week with cheerleaders and what not, hm?" Yaya said miserably, which confused me.

"Ha! No way, those girls are mega annoying. I haven't found any decent girls as of yet. Why?" I said as calmly as I could, wondering why she was so interested. Yaya shrugged.

"What about you? Any boys you're interested in?" I said playfully with a teasing smirk.

"Nope, well there is one, b-but... he's a little older than me and he probably doesn't like me back so…" Yaya said bitterly as she drank the last of my…her drink.

"Really, who?" I asked, for a moment, it crossed my mind that she might be implying me, but I really, really doubted that. Maybe it's Tadase? Maybe even Ikuto, seeing as he was around them a lot more now that he and Amu were an item.

"I'm not telling!" Yaya said, giggling and sticking her tongue out at me. I narrowed my eyes and pretended to sulk.

"Pweeease?" I said in the cutest voice I could come up with.

"Aww... no. This is Yaya you're talking to, I'm not gonna fall for that old trick!" she replied with a laugh. I grunted and rolled my eyes, I hated it when she was right.

"C'mon, you ready?" she asked sweetly, standing up and putting on her jacket. I nodded and was about to pay the waitress a tip, but Yaya narrowed her eyes at the girl and dragged me out of the shop before I could do anything else. I was a little surprised, but I didn't say anything.

She linked arms with me again and dragged me along, occasionally stopping to look in various shops that caught her eye. Maybe this day wasn't gonna be so bad after all? She was nowhere near as bad as she used to be, it was kinda fun. I actually felt myself link arms with her too, rather than just lazily allow her to pull me around.

It was about six in the afternoon when Yaya finally ran out of energy, well, sort of ran out of energy. She yawned and decided she was too cold to continue shopping.

"C'mon I'll walk you home" I said as we headed in the direction of Yaya's house. It took us around ten minutes to get there, and before I knew it, we were outside her house.

"Thanks for walking me home, but, don't you want to come in for a bit? My parent's aren't back with Tsubasa yet, so I'll get bored on my own. And it's warm in there!" Yaya offered with a sweet, convincing smile.

"Sure" I said with a grin. Again, a weird thought crossed my mind. Today was kind of like a date. That's silly though, right? This was little Yaya-chan… but I guess she really isn't little anymore. My eyes trailed down her body, taking in every detail. She was taller, and her figure was really, really different. I smiled cheekily as I watched her open the door. She certainly wasn't 'little Yaya-chan' anymore.

I followed her inside and hung my jacket on the peg next to the door.

"C'mon" said Yaya happily as she led me to her room. I couldn't help but grin, even though I'd been in her room a hundred times before, now that I noticed she was more grown up, I realised I was going into a hot girl's room, alone, with a hot girl…

The boyish side of me was starting to show. I thought I should stop seeing my best friend in this way, so I shook the thought from my mind and tried starting a normal conversation; however this was extremely difficult, as Yaya had a habit of sitting really close to me, something that would usually go unnoticed.

I couldn't help but stare into her big, amber eyes. God she was pretty…

"What is it Kuukai?" she said, almost whispering. Man, that didn't do much for my already clouded mind. Was she teasing me? Nah… Must be my imagination.

"N-Nothing" I said, trying to sound cool, it didn't really work though. Yaya giggled. That adorable laugh sent shivers through me; I was really starting to fall for her now. Dammit. I think I use the word adorable too much… but I just can't help it, she's driving me crazy. Without thinking, the hormones got the better of me and I pushed her back against the wall, taking hold of her waist and kissing her softly on the lips. Then, I realised what I was doing… I never did have good control over myself when it came to girls. I quickly let go of her and stepped back, expecting her to scream and start hitting me…

She didn't.

To my surprise, she grabbed the front of my shirt and roughly pulled me in to her causing our lips to meet again. That was it, I lost all control from there, but she didn't seem to mind. I gently bit her bottom lip, begging for entry as my hands clasped her hips. I felt Yaya smile slightly as her lips parted, allowing me to slip my tongue past them. I'm pretty sure that was Yaya's first proper kiss, but it didn't show. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pulled her into me as close as I could, continuing to kiss her passionately, my heart racing at the contact.

Her hands found their way to my shoulders and she held them tightly, kissing me back. After a few minutes, I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and a light blush crept across her cheeks, causing me to grin.

"You're beautiful" I whispered. I'd never seen this side to Yaya, but I loved it.

I'm so glad Tadase and Amu never showed up.

**Aww, I love this couple, so sweet! Well I'm gonna leave it there. Please review!**

**SayoChan x**


End file.
